You Don't Stop - NYC
„You Don't Stop - NYC“ ist ein Lied aus dem Film Planes und wurde von Ali "Dee" Theodore komponiert und von Chris Classic und Alana D gesungen. Hierbei spielt das Lied ab, wenn Dusty Crophopper zum ersten Mal in der Großstadt New York ankommt und dort auf die anderen Rennfahrer des Wings Around the Globe-Rennen trifft. thumb|right|350 px Lyrics Oh, hmm-m-m N Y, N Y C. From the Bronx straight down to the Battery. Sing, oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h N Y, N Y C. Where the side East Side gonna sing with me. Yes, oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-ah New York City (NY, NY), rock on (Free and easy, yeah) Chris Classic (And we), Deetown ( Yeah, yeah) Where we from? (Where we) New York, New York City, come on. (Oh) New York, New York City, I'm home. (yeah) (Home) New York, New York City, it's on. (On uh-huh) And you don't stop, that's why. N Y, N Y C. (oh) From the Bronx straight down to the Battery. Sing (Chris Classic: Yeah), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oh) (Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (Oh) N Y, N Y C. (New York City) Where the side East Side gonna sing with me. (sing with me) Yes (Yeah), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oooh) (Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-ah (Uh, uh) Straight from the city that never sleeps, y'all remember We got pride that runs deep, think September From the middle of Times Square to Harlem (Times Square to Harlem) (Harlem) To the Lower East Side Not a problem, we ride (We ride) Taxicabs, buses and trains (uh) Helicopters, to signatures for private planes (holla) But whatever your situation seems to be (uh-huh) Situated in New York seems home to me (that's right) Stuck in the crosstown traffic (oh) Turn on your radio, listen to Classic (uh-huh) You got the subways crowded, got your earphones in In your own little world, no strangers been (nah) Nodding your head (word), people watching, but it's alright Long days and long nights (word) Whether 5 in the morning, or 5 in the evening It don't matter, we breathing (Rock on) Rock on N Y, N Y C. (Y C) From the Bronx straight down to the Battery. (Battery) Sing (Yeah!), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oh-h) (Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (Oh) N Y, N Y C. (Y C) (New York City) Where the side East Side gonna sing with me. (sing) Yes (Yeah), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (ohhh) (Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h Uptown swagger with a Brooklyn flow (Brooklyn flow) But the mindset of Midtown does not know (Does not know gotta learn) You gotta admit it's the city of dreams You gotta wake up to live them if you know what I mean, it's New York I know I shine in the lights of the city (yea, yea, yea) (Uh-huh) Of the promise of a wonder of a mystery (oo ooo oo oo ooo) (Uh) Oh, anything you can dream, it can happen (yea, yea, yea) (Brooklyn, Queens) All the possi-bilities are everlasting (oo ooo oo oo ooo) (Uptown) Sing it wit' me, New York New York, New York City, come on (On) New York, New York City, I'm home (Home) New York, New York City, it's on (on) And you don't stop, that's why N Y, N Y C. (Y C) From the Bronx straight down to the Battery. (that's right) Sing (Uh!), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oh-h-h) (Uh, uh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h N Y, N Y C. (N Y) (New York City) Where the side East Side gonna sing with me. (sing with me) Yes (Yeah), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oh-h-h) (Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (Uh, uh) Oh, oh, oh (Whoa oh ooo oh) New York, New York, N-N-New York) (Yea) Oh, oh, oh (whoa oh whoa oh) (Uh-huh) When it don't stop (when it don't stop), no, no Oh, oh, oh (sing it, sing with me) New York, New York (sing it) (N-N-New York) Oh, oh, oh, oooh, yeaa (Five boroughs) And you don't stop (and you don't stop), no, no Trivia *Der Flughafen auf dem Dusty Crophopper landet ist der John F. Kennedy International Airport. Kategorie:Planes (Lieder) Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder